Dyskusja użytkownika:Anoon6
archiwum1 · archiwum2 Cześć. Fajnie,że zrobiłeś lay dla BF Wiki. Dzięki Ci za to :) Czy mógł bym nabyć prawa administratora na tej Wiki BF-a? usunięcie wiki Czy można prosić o usunięcie mojej wiki http://marekko.wikia.com/wiki/Marekko_Wiki strona raczej nie jest zgodna z zasadami wikji (nie doczytałem) chciałem przenieść prywatną stronę bo mój dotychczasowy hosting przestanie wkrótce istnieć --Mateczek 13:57, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) Nowy MediaWiki navigation Cześć. Wszedł nowy MediaWiki navigation. Kolega zaimportował jego pewną część, mianowicie tą. Jest tylko jeden problem. Nie mamy uprawnień, by to "spolszczyć", więc czy mógłbyś to zrobić? By był: On the Wiki Special:RecentChanges|Recent Changes Special:Random|Random Page Special:NewFiles|New Images Special:Chat|Chat Na Wiki Specjalna:Ostatnie zmiany|Ostatnie zmiany Specjalna:Losowa strona|Losowa strona Specjalna:Nowe pliki|Nowe pliki Z góry dzięki za pomoc, gdybyś mógł to zrobić. Pozdrawiam. 14:05, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) :Aha. A kto może je mieć i do końca tak zrobić? 14:26, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) Sprawa biurokraty Dzień dobry. Na mojej wiki jestem administratorem, a biurokrata jest jedna osoba. Problem tkwi w tym, że nic nie robi na wiki, a niektóre sprawy załatwia tylko biurokrata. Czy mógłbyś "odmianować" tego biurokratę i mianować mnie? Z poważaniem, Milek 99 17:29, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Zmiana Spotlighta Witaj Anoon. Mam pytanie: Czy można zmienić Spotlight Wiki? Mam z adminami pomysł na nowe zdjęcie i tekst, więc czy dałoby się je zmienić? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź, pozdrawiam. 14:23, paź 19, 2011 (UTC) :Spytałem się na Specjalna:Contact, ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Więc jak, można zmienić? 18:59, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) :Rozumiem, dzięki. W najbliższym czasie Ci wyślę obrazek i tekst. 19:16, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Witaj. Więc tak: obrazek będzie ten, a tekst "Xcution. Kim są i jakie są ich cele?" 14:16, paź 24, 2011 (UTC) Problem Witaj.Mam pewien problem z wikią.administracja wiki(niewiem kto)napisała mi jakieś że coś sie stalo i że rozwiżą problem ale ja go rozwiązałem a niemoge teraz normalnie edytować nic tylko musze całą strone edytować i niewiem jak to rozwiązaćKozakdowoza 17:58, paź 20, 2011 (UTC) Fanon i spotlight Cześć! Słyszałem, że spotlighty nie dotyczą wiki o tematyce fanonu, czy to prawda? —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 18:12, lis 14, 2011 (UTC) Czarny Lokaj sputlajt Witaj. Czy istniała by możliwość zrobienia tego czegoś dla czarnego lokaja? Pozdrawiam [[User:SnT|'SnT']] [[User_talk:SnT|'☆']] 12:59, lis 16, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki Cześć, chciałbym się zapytać o możliwość włączenia linków językowych (Interwiki) dla stron *pl.spellforc.wikia.com *de.spellforce.wikia.com *spellforce.wikia.com tak aby można było korzystać z linków np: de:tytułstrony Zck 00:14, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki ;) Zck 19:03, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki do Bleach Wiki Witaj. Czy mógłbyś wstawić interwiki do hiszpańskiej i niemieckiej Wiki na polskiej Bleach Wiki, i odwrotnie ich do naszej? Z góry dzięki. 15:42, lis 17, 2011 (UTC) :Dziękuję :) 19:52, lis 18, 2011 (UTC) Adopcja Witam. Czy są jakieś formalne kwestie dotyczące adopcji? (specjalny formularz, wymagania administracyjne itp?). Na obecną chwilę jestem najbardziej aktywnym administratorem Polskiej Wikii Fineasza i Ferba, mamy jednego założyciela/biurokratę, który w ostatnim czasie bardzo zaniedbał wiki, potem wrócił na troszkę i teraz znów jest nieaktywny. Wspólnymi siłami powoli doprowadzamy ją do stanu używalności. Otrzymaliśmy w ostatnim czasie propozycję od założyciela tej samej tematycznie wikii z innej wersji językowej (a właściwie biurokrata otrzymał). Sami niewiele możemy niestety zrobić, stąd moje pytanie. Proszę o jakieś wytyczne co mógłbym zrobić, żeby pomóc tej Wikii :) pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 07:24, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) :Podsyłam link do wiadomości, którą otrzymał biurokrata. --pozdrawiam, Finealt - [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 14:50, lis 21, 2011 (UTC) Porównanie kont Cześć, słyszałem, że masz możliwość porównać konta userów, tj. czy przypadkiem to nie ta sama osoba. Jeśli tak to prosiłbym o porównanie tego i tego. Z góry dzięki, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (zapytaj) 14:39, lis 22, 2011 (UTC). :Cześć. Co do tego, to siostra założyła konto, by "pomóc", ale się wyjaśniła sytuacja. Chciałem odejść, i pod wpływem emocji (z głupoty), pozbawiłem się praw biurokraty. Taka moja prośba, czy możesz je przywrócić? Aktualny biurokrata nie chce, a o to moje zobowiązanie. To moje gg: 4273305. 17:10, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) :Rozumiem. Mógłbyś mi przywrócić admina i rollbacka? Bez tego na Wiki nie będę mógł praktycznie niczego zrobić. 17:59, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Interwiki - RuneScape Wiki Słyszałem, że zajmujesz się interwiki. Mam problem, jestem adminem polskiej RuneScape Wiki ( www.pl.runescape.wikia.com ) . Polska RuneScape Wiki nie jest podłączona do istniejących Wiki o tym samym adresie (zmiana tylko adresu językowego) do: * af * da * no * ro * sv * sk * tl * tr Czyli nie jest podłączona z wzajemnością do np. www.af.runescape.wikia.com . Na dodawaniu interwiki do artykułów się znam. Czy mógłbyś naprawić te przekierowania, zresztą do wszystkich istniejących RuneScape Wiki? Z góry dziękuję. Orthanc107 19:00, lis 27, 2011 (UTC) Bot Witam, Do kogo powinienem zwrócić się z prośbą o oflagowanie bota? Chodzi między innymi o to, żeby jego edycje były ukryte, dopóki ktoś nie wybierze opcji "Show bots" w zaawansowanym podglądzie. --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 07:16, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) Wygląd Chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak uzyskać wygląd taki sam jaki ma nonsensopedia.wikia.com Dziękuję z góry :Link do bota. Dzięki! :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:30, lis 29, 2011 (UTC) : Spotlight dla Huntik wiki Witaj, mam pytanie czy możliwe jest zrobienie spotlightu dla Huntik Wiki, i czy jest możliość aby pod zdjęciami nie było napisane kto je wrzuca w arcie??. Z góry dziękuje. Pozdrawiam [[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 14:49, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) Electron Bot Witam, mógłbyś oflagować tego bota? Na razie chciałbym go użytkować w Ogrodzie Petenery -> http://wiersze.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Electron_Bot, na Centrum Społeczności -> User:Electron Bot i na Prepedii -> http://prepedia.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Electron_Bot. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 12:20, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) :Dzięki za nadanie flagi w Centrum Społeczności i Prepedii. Ale chyba przeoczyłeś Ogród Petenery -> http://wiersze.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Electron_Bot - potrzebny mi tam jest bot najlepiej z uprawnieniami admina, więc nadałem mu wstępnie uprawnienia admina. Chyba, że to się z sobą kłóci. Nie bardzo się orientuję, czy bot może mieć jednocześnie oba uprawnienia, tzn. admina i bota? Jeśli nie to można z niego zdjąć uprawnienia admina i a nadać bota. Bo chodzi mi głównie o to aby niepotrzebnie nie śmiecić OZetów drobnymi automatycznymi poprawkami. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:30, gru 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Rozumiem. Dzięki za wyjaśnienie wątpliwości. Flagę bota nadał mu już Sovq. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:39, gru 9, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Age Wiki Witam, czy można prosić o nadanie praw na: Dragon Age Wiki?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 12:10, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) Reklama na dole strony każdej wiki Witam. Moja encyklopedia się rozwija i przyszedł czas na reklamę. Co trzeba zrobić aby umieścić taką reklamę na dole strony i ile kosztuje? Induert 14:11, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) Obrazki z Commons Witam! Możesz włączyć opcję bezpośredniego korzystania z obrazków ze zbiorów Commons, więcej -> Dyskusja_użytkownika:Sovq#Commons, czy trzeba z tym uderzać wyżej? [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 22:09, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) :OK. W takim razie poczekam... [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:11, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) DA Wiki Chciałbym odwołać http://pl.dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Venderas z powodu dawnej aktywności na wiki. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 21:04, gru 17, 2011 (UTC) Adopcja Chciałbym zaadoptować http://pl.narutoonline.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:WikiActivity, o ile będzie to możliwe. Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja''')]] 13:50, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Hej:) Mam pewien problem, chciałbym stworzyć i dodać infoboxa nie bardzo mi to wychodzi, masz jakieś wskazówki? adres wiki: http://pl.wrestling-fans.wikia.com Sanchez you take a point! 16:58, sty 14, 2012 (UTC) Podczas edycji strony i próbie wprowadzenia polskiego ś skrypt odbiera tę sekwencję klawiszy (alt, s) jako polecenie zakończenia edycji. Czy to normalne i jak to przeskoczyć? hej jak zrobić odznaki hej Witam chciałbym usunąć wszystkie swoje wikie, oraz konto. hej Ostatnio przeglądając simsopedie zauważyłem że dużo użytkowników ma z ulubionych Wiki coś takiego jak Wiki wandalowania.Zajrzałem tam i jakieś głupie dzieci tam klną i wandalizmy piszą same.A założenie tej Wiki jest niezgodne z jakimś tam regulaminem czy coś tak mi mówił sovq że takiej Wiki nie można zakładać.(Plants iphone 06:14, maj 14, 2012 (UTC)) Usunięcie konta Możesz usunąć moje konto? Z poważaniem DiegoGothic325 (dyskusja) 18:08, sie 18, 2012 (UTC). Hej, mam problem chciałbym zmienić nazwę mojej wiki z kicałko wiki na królik wiki >,< link do mojej wki jest tu. Nie wiem czy mi pomożesz ale gdzieś przeczytałem, że możesz pomus ^-^